


The Soundtrack

by ShipMaester



Series: Stonestag and Ladydire [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMaester/pseuds/ShipMaester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series and won't make any sense without at least the first, Just a Little Chat, and possibly the follow-ons.  Sorry!</p><p>This one-shot, suggested by fat joey, follows Stannis dealing with Sansa's increased appetites during her pregnancy as he counts the days until the due date.  </p><p>Profit motive?  Uh, no . . . this is more 50 Shades of Obnoxious than anything else.  And Rock On, GRRM for giving us Stannis & Sansa, even if some of us don't think you know what you should be doing with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat joey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fat+joey).



> I apologize for how many times I will edit this for typos in the first few days after publication.

King’s Landing  
Modern AU - I've screwed up the timeline  
Stannis Baratheon

 

The First Incident

Stannis greeted every morning since Sansa let him know she was pregnant with noting how many days were left until the due date.  By the end of the first week of his being aware of their impending arrival, he had read four books on what to expect during the pregnancy, three of which were newer than the one he skimmed when Selyse was pregnant the first time.  He steeled himself for the mood swings and irrational statements, both of which had been Selyse’s trademarks.  Rather than use work as an excuse to avoid the possible unpleasant side effects of carrying his child, this time he meant to be on hand for as much of whatever was to come as possible. 

One hundred and eighty-nine days from the due date, Stannis came home from work to find the sound of music coming through the house speakers.  That was not unusual.  What was unusual was the only illumination in the foyer, gallery, and great room was the faint light coming through the windows from a sun that was low on the horizon.   There was no Shireen running to greet him, no Sansa watching the scene and waiting her turn, and no smells of food that Ms. Penrose had cooked earlier warming in the kitchen.  The music was the key that this was by design and not a sign of something being amiss.  One thing Stannis had learned is that his wife’s life had a soundtrack.  He would have said he was not one to pay attention to music, although growing up, he played the vinyl records left behind by his parents in an attempt to get to know them or connect with them.  His father preferred rock and roll while his mother’s tastes were more eclectic and ran from classical to rythym and blues to rock, much like Sansa’s preferences now that he thought about it.   Remembrances of this had served him well when Sansa, as Ladydire, had asked him to come up with music for a first date.  When Ladydire suggested something timeless, his mother’s Billie Holiday albums were what came to mind.   Stannis was surprised by how many of the older rock songs in his father’s collection were in Sansa’s repertoire and, even more so, how much of the music since then he found he was unconsciously aware of enough to recognize.  He learned that paying attention to the music she was listening to said a great deal about what she was thinking and feeling. 

The current song wasn’t one he recognized, although he recognized the singer.  Norah Jones meant what all four of the books told him about a possible increase in her libido might actually be true.  Asking the Seaworth’s to host Shireen for an evening in the middle of the week was something new and a mood swing he could gratefully deal with.   Just before he opened the bedroom door, he actually heard some of the lyrics.

 

> _My poor heart it's been so dark_  
>  Since you've been gone  
>  After all you're the one who turns me off  
>  You're the only one who can turn me back on

Loosening his tie, Stannis went through the gallery to the entrance of the master suite.  The first thing he saw as he opened the door to the little hall that led into the suite was the soft illumination of candles against a room darkened from the shutters being closed.  Walking further inside, he saw Sansa lying sideways on their bed.  She was wearing a black slip with lace that was hiked up at the thigh to reveal black lace panties and long, bare legs that still made him swallow hard when he saw them.   It never ceased to amaze him how absolutely gorgeous she was.

Wordlessly, Sansa slipped off the bed as the song ended and he started to meet her.  He reached for her when he got close enough to her, but she side-stepped and went around behind him.  The next song started. 

 

> _Never know how much I love you_  
>  Never know how much I care  
>  When you put your arms around me  
>  I get a fever that's so hard to bear

Her hands came around his shoulders, taking the lapels of his suit jacket and pulling it of his shoulders and down his arms, then tossing it aside.  Sansa fisted his shirt and pulled both it and his undershirt out of the waistband before reaching around him to spread her hands up his chest and press herself against his back.  After a moment, with her hands still around him, Sansa started at the bottom of his shirt and began unbuttoning each button.  Sansa got his shirt off and then his undershirt.  Stannis reached for his tie, but she stilled his hands, then ran her fingernails lightly down his torso until she reached his belt buckle.  Her next mission was to unbuckle the belt, unbutton the button, and navigate the zipper down with one hand while she groped him with the other.  Stannis wanted to let his shaft free of the confining briefs; however, she was calling the shots and all he could do was groan in response. 

Stannis had seen many a shy smile from Sansa, yet the one she gave him when she moved back in front of him was far more sly and knowing than any he’d seen on her before.  Reaching for the tie, she pulled him forward with it and Stannis went willingly, although not exactly sure where since she wasn’t pulling him toward the bed.  It only took a second to see that, while candles were placed on most of the surfaces in the room, her destination was the the dresser, which was void of them.   He lifted her onto the dresser while she pulled him toward her by the tie.  Their first kiss of the evening was hot and searing.   Stannis was only vaguely aware of the next song because it certainly seemed appropriate. 

 

> _You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'_  
>  I'm gonna send you back to schoolin'  
>  Way down inside honey, you need it  
>  I'm gonna give you my love

Sansa tugged at his trousers, and took him in hand, scooting closer to the edge of the dresser and guiding him into her.  Her arms went around his neck and he held one hand on the dresser to steady them and one around her thighs.  Stannis let her control how fast they went, at least at the beginning.   His ability at rationale thought was quickly going out the window.  He’d never seen her so abandoned and frenetic as she rode him, and it was making him equally frenzied.  This wasn’t their usual languid love-making that included deep kisses and caresses, which still involved passion – just not as intense as this.  This was torrid.  As he cried out again and again each time he rammed himself into her, he heard Robert’s voice in his head . . . _just in case you weren’t sure,_ _this is fucking your brains out little brother!_   If that’s so, it was the kind of sex the two of them could have when there was no one else in the house, awake or asleep.   Not that he cared as long as Shireen was safely several miles away; he doubted an acre of land between houses was enough to muffle the sounds they were making. 

Kisses and caresses followed after they were completely sated, yet it was short lived.  “We need to get up and take a quick shower,” she informed him.  “Shireen will be back in a half hour, possibly less, and we both need something for the supper we missed.” 

Stannis continued to stroke her stomach as they spooned in their bed.  “She’s not at the Seaworth’s?”  He’d assumed that she was staying over as was usually the case when she stayed with them or when the boys stayed here.  During those times when they hosted the two youngest Seaworths, Stannis was very glad they had a pool and a large play area in the back yard. 

“Renly popped by and offered to take her shopping.  I can still count on leaving work well before you, even when you are coming home early.  He and Loras are taking her shopping and out to dinner.  He said they would bring her back at eight, in time for her to get ready for bed.  Since we have the Seaworth boys this weekend for Davos’ and Marya’s getaway, I wanted this time.” 

Nuzzling her hair, “I’m glad you did.  Pop in the shower and I’ll blow out these candles before joining you.”  He thought for a minute.  “Where are you storing all these candles when they cool down?”  There had to be thirty candles and he hoped they were the drip-free variety.    

“The bottom drawer in the linen closet,” Sansa informed him, pulling away from him with a quick kiss before heading toward the master bath.  “I’m keeping the new toys I bought in there too!” 

_"The WHAT?"_

 

 

The Fourth and Seventh Incidents

It one hundred and twenty-two days before the due date, and their house was full of Starks who had arrived from Winterfell for tomorrow night’s reveal party.  Ned, Catelyn, and Rickon were staying at the house, as was Arya.  Robb, Jon, and their wives were flying in later this evening and would be staying in the King’s Grand hotel across the street.  He had offered, tried to insist even, that he pick up the tab for the hotels rooms of those there weren’t enough room for at their house.  Robb and Jon insisted they had it covered.  Only Bran was unable to make the party, and Sansa had arranged it so he could be there by video.  Stannis found the Stark family’s insistence on celebrating these sorts of things as a big event both endearing and exhausting.  It certainly wasn’t anything the Baratheons were used to, although Robert had already taken the day off and was on a golf course with Ned.  Loras was helping Sansa set up the party, which meant Renly was more than a little involved.  It left him holding the bag for doing most of the day’s management work.  Stannis really couldn’t complain.  His brothers had, for the most part, complied with his request that they share the work and he be allowed to have more time with his family. 

Listening to Narbert Grandison drone on and on about how their network security was tight, but that there were staff abuses of net usage in the Department Heads meeting, Stannis hoped Sansa would have time to chat with him during lunch.  Not necessarily one of _those_ chats; just a few moments to assure him all was well with her and her precious cargo.  He was a bit worried that Arya would tire her out despite the fact that carrying Cassana, as Sansa had graciously insisted they name their daughter after his mother, seemed to make her more energetic at this stage.  Grandison could rail on all he wanted; Stannis wasn’t putting any clamp on net usage that would infringe on his noon chats. 

His mind began to wander as he looked down at the tablet sitting untouched on the conference table and he realized he was sitting right about where incident four took place.  He hadn’t been in a meeting in the smaller managerial conference room since their incident here.  Stannis called the times where she neither seemed to want, nor need foreplay “ _incidents_ ” . . . he didn’t exactly know why, except perhaps for the fact that he hated the word _fucking_ even if it was what these incidents were.  Not that he minded at all!  Stannis shifted uncomfortably in the padded conference room chair as he remembered . . .

> Sansa hadn’t protested, not that she ever did, when he called and said he would be late on a proposal that had to be out by the next morning.  She merely asked him two questions.  Had he had anything to eat since lunch?  _No._   Who was helping him?   _No one._   Stannis explained to her that six BE employees had been there until now and he let them go home since what he was working on was the last draft and revisions. 
> 
> Since she was an on-call BE employee, Sansa had a swipe badge that let her into the complex and arrived in the conference room a little over thirty minutes later with takeout from a Volantis restaurant.  He was glad to see her.  “I hired Shaela to sit with Shireen for a few hours.  I thought I could type out the edits while you made them.” 
> 
> For the next hour, Stannis made edits and then passed her a page with his red markings and Sansa made the corrections on his laptop.  Her smartphone provided background music while they worked.  Both would take occasional bites from the take-out boxes and sips of water.  When she made the last of his edits, she printed a copy and retrieved it from the bank of printers down the hall from the conference room.  While Stannis read through it, she gathered the food boxes and plastic-ware into the bag she brought it in with to take out with them when they left.  The cleaning crew had already been through and the smell of food remnants would permeate the room by morning. 
> 
> As he sat in the chair reading, he was down to the last page when Sansa slid on to the table, hiking up the billowing skirt she wore as she kicked one leg over his head and bringing it back down so that she was straddling him in the padded chair, bending her legs and setting her feet on the arm of his chair.  Looking up from the page, he was staring at more than an invitation.  Sansa not only wore absolutely nothing under that skirt; she was obviously dripping wet to the point where he could actually catch her scent from the chair.
> 
> “I was thinking of you and this conference table when you called,” she purred, leaning back and propping herself up by her hands sitting astride on the table.    “I’ve always wanted you to take me here, even before those first chat sessions.” 
> 
> It was as if someone flipped a switch.  Stannis had never gotten himself out of his trousers that fast, and that was saying something with what had been going on between them lately.  He kicked the chair back and reached for the lapels of her blouse, ripping it apart and fondling her breasts.  For a split second, he worried he may have gone one step too far, but the hungry look in her eyes quickly sent that thought away.  Grabbing her legs, Stannis set her calves on his shoulders while he aligned himself with his target and plunged in.   The music was on his side.
> 
> _Get it on  
>        Bang a gong  
>        Get on!_
> 
> He began pounding into her, watching with predatory eyes as she lowered herself to letting her elbows keep her propped up.  She threw her head back, letting her hair fan out across the table. 

That incident had been quick and oh so dirty, and Stannis knew he’d never look at that table again without thinking of her.  Sometimes the memory was so vivid, he thought he could still smell her and had to make sure his lap was fully covered by the table, then start reciting prime numbers in his head and hope he wasn’t missing something too important before he could concentrate on whatever brought him to that room.   The ultimate result was had avoided having any meetings in the small conference room, asking Ms. Mormont to schedule in the large one no matter how many were attending.  This meeting was meant to be there until it was discovered that the overhead wasn’t working. 

Grandison had taken longer than his ten minutes and Stannis had been so distracted he’d let him.  The meeting was already fifteen minutes over time when Massey began his brief on the status on their current training projects.  Sansa still had a hand in as a consultant and he could see her creativity in some of what Massey was relaying, not that he’d give her the credit.  More than once, Sansa has had to tell him that Massey was good at his job and that Stannis would be foolish to fire him. 

Toward the end of Massey’s briefing, his phone began vibrating on the table.  He turned the phone to silent for meetings, using an app that allowed him to select callers that could get through while in this mode.  Calls from Sansa or Shireen rang and text messages vibrated as long as the phone was on.  They both had copies of his schedule on their phones and knew when he was in a meeting.  His reading glasses were already on, so he picked up the phone and hit the button to wake up the screen.  A few more button presses while Massey took questions from Ms. Royce on the resources required and he was able to read:

King’s Grand.  Rm 210. NEED U NOW!!!   

Right; her timing was incredibly perfect!  His usual barrage of questions at the end of the meeting would have to wait.  “Need to wrap this up,” Stannis interrupted and directed himself to Massey and Royce.  “You can take that discussion outside the meeting.  I will have questions, but I have another urgent matter to see to at the moment.”

As nonchalantly as he could manage, he looked over at Ms. Mormont.  “I will be gone for at least the next hour, maybe more.  The demo on the new air inlet design will need to be pushed back until later this afternoon.”

Ms. Mormont walked with him out of the conference room.  “The team would probably appreciate the extra time and you could fit the demo in on Firstday morning before the call with the satellite office in The Vale.  I’ve already taken the liberty of lightening your calendar for this afternoon, and I could clear it with ease.  This way, if your plans for this afternoon run long, you won’t have to come back here and can assist Ms. Baratheon by picking up Shireen after school so she doesn’t have to leave her guests and make the journey.”   

Stannis could only hope that Ms. Mormont had no clue about exactly what Sansa was requiring his presence for. He knew she was savvy enough to know it was Sansa in that text.  Fortunately, she probably assumed it had to do with the party since she was invited to attend.  “Thank you,” he replied.  Sansa would be proud as she had told him he needed to say that to Ms. Mormont more often.  “I’m sure Sansa would appreciate more help for the party.”  He was sure he had just provided his personal assistant with a chuckle that she was well trained to hold in as they both knew he would be useless in that area. 

It was roughly twenty minutes from the time of her text before he could get everything together get off the elevator on the second floor of the opulent King’s Grand.  _Were they really going to have sex in a room that was rented for either her brother or cousin and whichever one it was’ wife?_   Pregnancy had seemed to ratchet Sansa’s creativity for their sex life up several notches and they had done thing in places he never would have imagined.  Stannis had to admit her ardor ratcheted his own libido up as well.  He only had himself to blame for the fact that he had to mental name prime numbers to keep from hardening when he first walked into BE’s large conference room and looked at the table. 

She looked through the peep hole of the hotel room door before answering his knock.  Opening the door, she greeted him in a set of lingerie she must have just recently purchased from Nymeria’s Secrets with a searing kiss and was already starting to divest him of his jacket before it ended.  With an impish grin, she had told him she needed to buy new bras for the second time since being pregnant.  It was all he could do to keep from burying is face in the cleavage shown by her new purchase.  Sansa had let him know her breasts were no longer as tender as they were the first months when he could touch any part of her body he wanted, except her breasts.  That wasn’t what held him back from giving in to the desire to start this afternoon’s adventure there.  Stannis wanted to be sure she didn’t think her enlarged breasts would be terribly missed were they to return to their normal size after their baby’s birth.  She was not naturally large breasted and, if he had to choose, Stannis would say he was a leg man and oh did his wife have great legs.  Still, there was something about knowing the growth of her breasts was from her carrying his child that made them more of a source of fascination.    Of course, she had music going on in the background . . . probably from her smartphone.

“Whose room are we invading?” Stannis asked, surveying the plush room as he sat down on the heavily padded king-sized bed to take off his shoes.    

“Jon had a last minute meeting he had to attend and they changed their flight to tomorrow morning,” Sansa explained, showing a bit of impatience at how long it was taking him to ensure his suit trousers were set neatly across a chair, “I saw no reason for the room to go to waste since it was past the time for a refunded cancellation.  I insisted we pick up the tab for tonight, claiming I had a use for the room.” 

Stannis looked up at her with a bit of alarm.  “Did Jon ask you what you were using it for?” receiving a laugh as his only response.  His response was to lie back on the bed with one arm folded behind his head and demand, “I like the new lingerie, but it’s time for it to come off.” 

Voluptuous was not a word he would have previously used to describe his wife, although it seemed to apply now.  There seemed to be more curves to her, although it could be an illusion caused by the more pronounced baby bump and increased breast size.  Whatever it was, it was like having the same woman, only not the same.  His left brain actually thought _Sansa 2.0_ as she crawled onto the bed on hands and knees until she straddle him and began to ride him.  The music . . . of course, she chose it with her usual degree of thoroughness.  

 

> _Riders on the storm!_

With the possible exception of the conference table, Sansa always controlled these incidents, and he wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t controlled that one.   Steadying her with his hands on her hips, he thoroughly reveled in watching her breasts go up and down with each movement.  When she was riding him like this, Stannis had to mentally distract himself to keep from releasing too early and those breasts were making it difficult.  She must have sensed his fascination with them, for she leaned forward and put her breasts in his face.  At that, Stannis he lost all desire to not make a big deal of them.  He rose up until he could make it easier for her to continue while he lathed and sucked first one and then the other.  This made her ride him faster and harder, panting as she did so.  Stannis had to pull back in order to take in gulps of air through his mouth to accommodate how fast his heart was beating.   

“I’m not going to last much longer!” he gritted out through his clenched teeth.  Sansa began furiously massaging her clit to catch up to him, moaning loudly.  The second she tightened her walls in response to her release, his release hit him like an explosion that made him see stars.  When she collapsed on top of him, Stannis waited for her to get comfortable and then held her close, lazily running his fingers up and down her lower back.    

“Do you have to hurry back?  I know the air intake demo is this afternoon.”  Sweet, considerate Sansa 1.0 had returned and was in his arms.   

“I hope you want me because you have me for the rest of the day,” he nuzzled her ear. 

Sansa raised up and smiled at him sweetly.  “Oh I want you alright, Stannis Baratheon!”  She ran her hand along his chest and a mischievous look over took her, “I want you to help Robb hang the lanterns for tomorrow . . . and to take a hose to the pool deck before the tables and chairs we’ve rented arrive . . .  ” 

Stannis let out another kind of groan. 

 

The Fifteenth Incident

The moon-cycle before Cassana was due, Stannis insisted that all sexual contact be limited to kissing, cuddling, massaging, and he easily agreed to mutual oral sex as long as it leaned toward the gentler sex they more often had than one of their incidents.  Sansa argued that it was an unnecessary precaution and that the doctor said they could have sex up until the baby was born if it didn’t hurt her.  Stannis was taking no chances; he was adamant about that. 

It was fifteen days before the due date and Arya would be arriving the next day.  Sansa and Loras had finished the nursery and the To Go bag was packed and sitting by the door.  Stannis would start his leave in one week unless Cassana was born earlier. 

“Where’s Shireen?” he asked after kissing his wife and running a smoothing hand across her swollen belly to greet his other daughter as best he could. 

Sansa took his hand, holding her other against her lower back, and pulled him toward the kitchen.  He could smell Ms. Penrose’s pot roast.  “She’s with Renly.” 

“Why?” he asked, stopping the action of filling his plate because he was fairly certain he already knew.  Then he saw it; Sansa bit her lip and took in a breath while Stannis dropped his plate into the sink. 

“How long?” he asked, taking her by the shoulders. 

She let out a breath and tried to smile.  “My water broke about an hour after you left this morning and I’ve been in labor for about eight hours now.  My contractions are about seven minutes apart.”

Stannis’ mind was whirring as he did the math.  Early labor for a first birth is about twelve hours on average and you should go to the hospital when contractions are  . . . “Why didn’t you call me?” he demanded the second the thought hit him. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Because you would have tried to get me to the hospital immediately and sat there all day grinding your teeth into power and pacing a hole in the floor.  I called Renly to get Shireen and Arya is on a flight as we speak.  Loras will pick her up at the airport and either bring her here or take her to the hospital.” 

 _Checklist . . . what’s on the checklist?_ “Okay, so the To Go bag is ready.  Are you ready?” 

“No!” Sansa murmured, having another pain and reaching out for his hand and squeezing it.  “You really need to eat first and they said to come in when the pains were five minute apart.” 

“Screw that!” Stannis barked, then regretted the loud tone.  She didn’t look like she was upset by it. 

“It could be hours, My Love,” she tried to reason with him, but Stannis wasn’t having it.  Hospitals have vending machines if he got desperate and she read the same books he had; so he was certain she’d been taking fluids all day.  They had stocked up on small cups of food like apple sauce and pudding for the early stages. 

After her next pain and the timing being closer to six minutes, Sansa gave in.  He insisted she hold his arm while they walked to the SUV.  Stannis helped her in, threw the To Go bag in the back, and then went around to the driver’s side and got in.  As he started the car, Sansa reached over to turn on the satellite radio. 

 

> _So won't you, please, be my be my baby_  
>  Be my little. baby my one and only baby  
>  Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby  
>  Be my baby now, my one and only baby  
>  Wha-oh-oh-oh.

Yes, their life had a soundtrack . . .


End file.
